con M de Marido
by fanficchallenges
Summary: Sam, Dean y Cas investigan un caso de parejas ahogadas durante un crucero y la chica de la agencia de viajes asume algunas cosas.


__¿Marido?__

De todas las palabras que podían causare un paro cardíaco tenía que haber usado aquella.

Dean se giró a mirar atónito a la agente de viajes que les estaba atendiendo. Sam Cas y él estaban investigando un caso de parejas ahogadas durante un crucero y tenían grandes indicios de que fuese obra de un fantasma. El único nexo de unión entre todas las parejas que habían encontrado la muerte durante este viaje romántico era precisamente que habían contratado el pasaje con esta agencia y para el mismo barco.

Sam había intentado ir a hablar directamente con el manager de la agencia de viajes, con su fachada de agente del FBI. Dean y Cas se habían quedado echando un vistazo a las oficinas pero parece que una de las agentes les había tomado por potenciales clientes, y al rato de verles deambular mirando los posters y las ofertas se acercó hasta ellos.

"¿Puedo ayudarles en algo?"

"Nah, solo estábamos echando un vistazo" dijo Dean en tono desenfadado.

"En realidad..." comenzó Cas, cogiendo las riendas. Habían pasado un par de meses desde que le robaran su gracia y sus esfuerzos por pasar por un humano más estaban empezando a dar sus frutos. Siempre fallaba en algún momento soltando algo totalmente inapropiado, pero era Cas. Parecía que por mucho que Sam y Dean trataran de enseñarle no iban a conseguir quitarle esa inocencia de la que a veces hacía gala.

"Estábamos echándole un ojo a los cruceros. Unos amigos nos habían recomendado el de Cayo Hueso." Dijo echándole una mirada de reojo a Dean, buscando su aprobación.

Dean le lanzó una mirada severa. __Demasiado directo, Cas.__

La chica debió de ver el intercambio de miradas e interpretarlo de la forma errónea porque se apresuró a añadir:

"¡Veo que le han recomendado el más romántico de nuestros cruceros! Aunque creo que a su novio no le convence demasiado la propuesta..."dijo observando a Dean.

Dean casi se atraganta con su propia saliva.

"¿Novios? No, no, no somos..."

La chica se apresuró a corregir "¡Oh! ¡Mis disculpas! No había visto anillo y había asumido que... Bueno, Marido entonces"

Y Dean no sabía ya donde meterse. La palabra Marido le golpeó las entrañas como si le hubieran pateado. _Marido. No ya pareja o novio. Marido. Compañero formal. PARA TODA LA VIDA._

Sam decidió entonces hacer una entrada triunfal en el momento adecuado y poniendo una mano en el hombro de Dean dijo:

"En realidad aquí el agente Richards y mi amigo Steve acaban de casarse. Ya sabe, el papeleo formal y eso, pero buscaban un sitio para hacer una ceremonia de verdad y de paso pasar la Luna de miel, ¿No es así?" Le sonrió Sam. 

Dean fulminó a su hermano con la mirada pero se sintió especialmente traicionado cuando vió a Cas asentir a todo lo dicho.

"Bueno, en ese caso dejad que os de estos folletos, puede que Cayo Hueso no sea la única opción..." La chica se volvió hasta su mesa para recoger varios panfletos y entregárselos.

Dean se apresuró a actuar antes de que alguno dijera algo que hiciera aun mas vergonzosa la situación.

"¿Podría... podría disculparnos un momento? Necesito hablar con mi" trató de decir la palabra sin sorna "marido. Tenemos que hablar sobre el presupuesto para esto" Terminó diciendo, alzando uno de los panfletos. Acto seguido se apresuró a arrastrar a Cas y a Sam fuera de la oficina.

Dean se aseguró de que estaban a suficiente distancia para no ser vistos y entonces explotó en un murmullo iracundo, tratando de mantener el volumen lo suficientemente bajo como para que no les oyeran discutir:

"¿Se puede saber a que estáis jugando?"

"Dean, cálmate." le dijo su hermano gesticulando con ambas manos.

"Dean, es la coartada perfecta para averiguar que está pasando de verdad."

Dean se volvió sorprendido hacia Cas.

"¿Coartada perfecta? ¿Fingir que somos gays y que somos pareja?"

"Claro, había olvidado que tu identidad sexual es algo que no te gusta ver en entre dicho."

"¿Es que a ti te da igual?"

Castiel le miró con un deje de exasperación, como si ya hubiera explicado esto antes.  
"Soy un ángel. Vuestro constructos sobre género y sexo no significan nada para mi." Sam, su hermano estaba preparándose para replicar y que esta discusión podia alargarse _ad infinitum_ intervino.

"Bueno basta. La chica de la agencia ya piensa que sois parejas asique simplemente sigue el juego Dean. Es nuestra mejor baza." intentó explicar, calmando los ánimos. "Compremos esos billetes y fingid un poco de acaramelamiento. Tu masculinidad no se va a ver dañada por un rato de manos entrelazadas y sonrisas, Dean."

Y entonces Dean vio como Castiel curvaba levemente los labios intentando no sonreír (pero fallando en intentar ocultarlo). Y Dean se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

__No puedo creerlo, ¡me está tomando el pelo!__

Sam señaló con el pulgar hacia la oficina a su espalda.

"Voy a comprar cuatro billetes. Para vosotros dos y para mi y para Charlie. Creo que nos va a hacer falta ayuda con este caso." Y acto seguido se volvió a meter en la agencia.

"Deberíamos ir con él." dijo Cas incapaz de contener la sonrisa burlona. "Cariño." añadió.

Y Dean decidió poner el pie ahí y decir _hasta aquí hemos llegado_. Una cosa era que su hermano se riera de la situación porque bueno, porque era su hermano y llevaban haciéndose eso toda la vida. Pero la sonrisa de Cas delataba que encontraba todo el asunto muy divertido y con él "cariño" había dejado patente que iba a aprovecharse de la situación. Pero no iba a permitirlo, no señor. Si alguien podía echarle cara dura y aprovecharse de algo así ese era Dean Winchester. Había decidido que iba a jugar con Cas utilizando sus mismas cartas.  
Le miró escaneándolo de arriba a abajo en su traje de "soy un respetable agente del FBI" (sin la gabardina esta vez) y sonrió.

"Tienes razón." le concedió, comenzando a moverse hacia la puerta de la agencia. Entonces pasó deliberadamente cerca y sin vergüenza ninguna le cogió el culo. "Cielo."

Escuchó el sonido de sorpresa que escapó de Cas y siguió su camino hasta la puerta, yendo tras su hermano y dejando a Cas confuso.


End file.
